Starcraft: The Inferno
by MtMcEachran
Summary: Abandoned on a world, Michael find new friends and escapes, starting his new life as Mercenary band leader, with a few exciting adventures along the way. Who knows what could happen?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is a story based on the Starcraft universe, but after the actual storyline. Having said this, I have added things such as planets that were not in the actual game. I hope this does not discourage you from reading.

-MtMcEachran

Starcraft: The Inferno

Chapter 1

Michael woke up from a sound coming outside of his bunker.

"Fuck" he said, getting up from his sitting position against the wall. He had fallen asleep while 'Guarding' his bunker. "I can't believe I got stranded on this God forsaken world."

The sound was coming from the bunker door. Michael looked around the bunker. In the last few days he had tried to make this bunker his new home, repairing whatever was necessary and clearing out all of its former inhabitants. Michael walked up to the door, aimed his Impaler, and opened the door. When he opened it, he pulled the trigger, letting out a flurry of spikes that shredded a smaller zergling apart.

"Well that takes care of that problem," he said to himself as he looked at the dead zergling. He dragged the body to the pile he had started with the bunker residents.

Michael was a soldier of the Dominion, although he didn't hold much power as he had been demoted to private. He was on his homeworld of Lauclite which had been abandoned by the Dominion after a Zerg attack on the planet. The military had pulled out and left his squad with no escape, most of which later died. The only one from his squad he knew was alive was himself, although he and a firebat had parted ways earlier, he was sure that he was dead. All of this led to him finding a bunker and adopting it as his own.

Once Michael finished moving the body of the now deceased zergling, he travelled back to his bunker, determined to finish the nap he was taking. That nap, however, would have to wait, as Michael heard battle start nearby. He scanned the horizon and saw it, a marauder was being attacked by a small group of zerglings.

Michael ran toward the battle, and when he was in firing range, unloaded the rest of his Impaler clip into the group of assaulting Zerg killing a few. He reloading and attracted some of the zerglings away from the marauder, taking down each and every one with a few well placed shots to their ugly Zerg faces.

Once the zerglings were dealt with, Michael walked up to the now damaged Marauder.

"Hey, thanks for the help back there," said the Marauder, "My name's Jackson, or just Jack."

"Nice to meet you Jack," Michael said holding out his hand, which was shaken by the rocket hand of the Marauder. "Let's head on back to my shelter and we can talk more when we arrive."

With that, the two headed back toward the bunker with little conversation between the two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Yo, Im back with an update, this one is going to be a bit longer than the last one, as I was not satisfied by the length of it. Please review, it always helps me to improve!**

 **-MtMcEachran**

 _ **Starcraft: The Inferno**_

 **Chapter 2**

As soon as the duo shut the bunker door behind him, Michael immediately pulled up his rifle aiming at the marauder who currently had no paint on his armor.

"Who are you?" demanded Michael, "What Faction?"

"Whoa there!" cried the Jack, the marauder, "Im dominion, like you! It's easier to make friends out here when the non-Dominion folk come by."

"Okay, then state your information," said Michael, still aiming at the marauder.

Jack stated his rank and other information. This seemed to please Michael as he lowered his rifle. Turns out that Jack was a low ranking Private like Michael, but Michael decided that it would be better if he were in command.

"So I'm a Major and you're Private?" asked Michael.

"Yes sir, that's right" said Jack.

"Okay, just so we're clear, I'm in command. Yes?"

"Yes sir."

Satisfied, Michael question Jack about his armour and ammo status. Just as he thought, Jack was low on ammunition and had some holes in his armor from the Zerg attack. Michael told him to refill his ammunition from the storage in the bunker while Michael patched up his armor. Michael used to have holes in his armour as well, but quickly learned how to patch it up using a welding tool. Deciding that it would be better for a more experienced welder to fix the armour, he did it himself. Jack jumped out of his suit, he was taller than Michael, not by much, but still taller. He had shorter brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black cloth jumpsuit, which came standard with every marauder power suit. Once they were done, they sat down on some chairs Michael had pulled in before his time with Jack.

"Permission to speak, sir?" asked Jack.

"Okay look, you don't have to ask permission to speak or anything like that. I'm not a General, we can be equals, but when it comes to combat situations, I call the shots." said Michael.

"Yes sir," said Jack

"No more 'sirs'."

"Okay then, Michael, what happened to your squad? Mine had all gotten killed in a Zerg attack while I was out scouting."

"Me and my squad were attacked by Zerg as well. Everyone died except for me and a firebat. We didn't get along so we went separate ways," said Michael in a exasperated voice.

They sat in silence for a while. Not knowing what to say to one another.

"So if both of our squads are dead, why not start a new one?" asked Jack.

"To hell with that, the Dominion left us here to die. Maybe not by choice, but they sure as hell did. I say we fucking start our own band!" said Michael, standing up from his chair. "That we don't have to worry about ranks anymore, we can start our own ranking. How about that huh?"

"Whoa, calm down there!" said Jack, putting his hands up slightly. "We could start our own, and i'm totally on board with that, but we don't have enough people to start one. And to make anymore friends out here in this wasteland, it would be easier to recruit people under an already friendly banner."

"Yeah, I guess your right," said Michael, sitting back down. "I got a little bit ahead of myself. But if we ever get off of this goddamn rock, im leaving under my own banner."

"Okay. Well i'm exhausted, I haven't slept in days. Do you mind taking the first guard shift?" asked Jack.

"Nope, no sleeping yet. We are running low on supplies and we need to make a run before we can settle down again," said Michael.

"Damn, really?"

"Yes really."

"Okay let's head out then."

Jack and Michael headed out into the wasteland and searched the nearby city for food, cloths, water, and any other supplies they could get their hands on. Once they got back, Jack fell asleep and Michael took the first shift, guarding their bunker/makeshift home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Yo, Im back with an update, this one is going to be a bit longer than the last one. This one is also a bit early. Make sure to review! I appreciate it! Tell me what you like! Tell me what you hate! Tell me you hate my guts! Tell me !**

 **-MtMcEachran**

 _ **Starcraft: The Inferno**_

 **Chapter 3**

Michael woke up from his slumber hearing the tablet alarm go off.

"Damn," he said, getting up from his bed. "Is it time already?"

"It sure is Mike!" Jack said, bounding into the room. "Can I call you Mike?"

"No, you fucking can't. Now let's get suited up."

It had been a week or so since Michael saved Jack from the Zerg. They had been on a scouting mission and had seen a rogue group of Terran setting up a base near their bunker. They seemed to have no guards, so the two decided to attack the base and overthrow the leaders, letting them take over the base.

"You ready to roll out?" asked Michael, holding his rifle.

"Yep," said Jack.

"Lets go."

The two left their bunker and headed toward the half-built command center. When they got there, they hid behind one of the raised supply depots. Michael peeked around the corner to scout out the area.

"Shit," said Michael. "They have marine squad. They must have been in the Barracks when were first saw the base. This complicates things a bit. Looks like they have C-14 Gauss rifles as well. Better than the old Impalers."

"What are we going to do? We can't just go in guns blazing, they outnumber us. 8 to 2." said Jack.

"Okay, I'm going to go create a distraction at the command center, get them to abandon their post. Then we attack them on both sides. Clear?"

"Clear."

"Go, Go, Go!"

Michael went around the base, walking towards the command center through the nearby mineral fields. He pounded his fist on the side of the un-complete command center, getting the marines attention. They started to walk over when Michael stepped out from his position behind the wall, unloading a clip in the direction of the marines. Spikes were sticking out of the front marines and they fell, clearly no longer living. The marines pulled up their rifles when Jack came around the side of the command center, firing two rockets, blasting the remaining marines to smithereens.

"Hoorah! That worked out nicely!" shouted Jack.

"Hell yeah it did!" said Michael, picking up a C-14 Rifle, sticking it to his back with some straps he had attached to his armour. He then took all the remaining ammo from the dead marines. "Time to go tell these SCV's whos commenderred them."

Michael stood up at the top of the half-built command center and proclaimed his commandeering of the base. As the SCV's had no combat equipment for their own, they had to submit to their new military leaders. Jumping down, he requested to speak to the lead engineer.

"That would be me." said a black paint SCV.

"Okay, since this is our base now, I need to know the status of this base, and of any other base you have constructed." said Michael demandingly.

"Well since you asked so kindly." said the SCV, "Im Fred, this is our last remaining base. We have a total of three SCVS, with one of them being a civilian with no training. We have a half built command center and a barracks with no marines to fill it and one anti air tower. So sofar our staus is shit. By the way, what faction do we now rally under, since we no longer get to choose?"

"This base is now under Dominion control," Michael said reluctantly. "Im a major, so I am in command. Get that command center up and running, I need scans of the surrounding area and-"

Michael was cut off by an explosion. The command center had been blown up by a flurry of missiles shot from a squadron of six banshees. The banshees were quickly shot down by last anti-air tower, but was destroyed by a banshee that crashed into it. The last banshee had taken a missile to the wing and crashed a few miles from the now destroyed base. The other two SCVs were running around panicking.

"Well that's just fucking great." Michael said to himself. "Quiet down everyone! All SCVs now need to get in some CM armour from the barracks. We no longer need SCVs."

"Why's that?" asked Jack and Fred, almost in sync.

"Cause we're heading to the Dominion base of operations, which should now be abandoned. Before I was deployed from there, I was tasked with guarding the Battle-Cruisers. Now we are going to steal one and get off of this damn planet."

The SCVs took of their suits and went into the barracks to change into their new CMC armour. It took longer than Michael would have liked, but they got it done. While they were changing, Michael thought about the Banshees. They had to have come from somewhere, and they couldn't have come from the Dominion base, as they weren't housing any.

"It was probably those goddamn rebels," he said out loud.

"Hey, everyone is ready." said Jack "The newly promoted marines seem a little weirded out by their new armour, but I think they'll be fine. Also, how are we going to get off of this rock if none of us know how to pilot. We can't even pilot a dropship!"

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it." said Michael. "Lets roll out!"

The new band of 4 marines and 1 marauder headed out, each holding a makeshift backpack filled with minerals if the Dominion base needs power. After 2 miles or so, the group comes across the banshee crash site. After a thorough investigation, the computers were found nonfunctional and the pilot was torn apart with half of his torso gone…

"This looks like Zerg handiwork." said Private Cordon, once SCV turned marine.

"Yes, yes it does." said Jack.

"Okay, everyone keep moving! We need to make it to the Dominion base!" shouted Michael.

Along the way, Michael learned the names of his new mates. There was Jackson, or Jack, Stephany, the maurier. Fred Goldings, the old lead SCV. Nick Grimme, the civilian. Finally Josh Toso, a regular SCV turned marine.

"What a great set of people I got here." Michael said to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Yo, Im back with an update, please make sure to review! This one is even longer than the last one. Also let me know what you guys think of Protoss ;) Thanks!**

 **-MtMcEachran**

 _ **Starcraft: The Inferno**_

 **Chapter 4**

They had stopped twice more along the way to their destination. Once to fight off a small pack of Zerglings, which unfortunately cost Private Cordon his life, and once as a break. The Dominion planet HQ is well equipped and only has two ways of entering. One is through a big hanger door in the front, or by helipad on the roof. Since the group had no way of flying, they had to take the former way. Michael had only been positioned there for a small period before he was transferred to one of the outer outposts while Jack and the others had never been positioned there at all, so if there were survivors they hopefully wouldn't recognize any of them.

"Fred, open up the hangers. Everyone else, get in groups and prepare to do a sweep of the hanger inside." ordered Michael.

Michael paired up with Private Grimme, Jack paired up with Private Toso. Fred jogged over to Michael after he was ready to open the hanger.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Fred.

"Go ahead." said Michael. "Now open up that door."

Fred went back to the door, pressed the release button, and ran back over to Michael and Nick. The hanger door slowly, and very loudly, opened. There were no lights inside so it was hard for Michael to see. When his vision finally adjusted, he saw that there were two siege tanks parked at an angle right up to the doors in a way that they would have to funnel through a small opening.

"Okay everyone, new plan, single file line behind me." said Michael. "Jack you're biggest, so you're in the back. Lets go."

The group went through the gap one by one, it was even darker through the gap as the Crucio class siege tanks made a shadow that blocked almost all light. suddenly , after everyone had passed through the gap, there bright lights flashed at the group, blinding them.

"Fuck!" yelled Michael.

"Put your guns down and raise your hands!" yelled a very gruff sounding man. "Or be shredded to a million pieces!"

Michael could barely see anything, but would he could see was a figure holding a gun at him and about four other people behind him doing the same.

"Stand down everyone, put down your guns and do what he says." said Michael, knowing that there was no other option.

"Thats a good man." said the voice. "Gastro, grab their weapons!"

A figure appeared out of the still blinding light and collected their weapons and ran back into the light.

"Now dim those lights!" said the voice once again.

The lights died down and Michael could see again. There were five marines, one medic, and 2 un-armoured figures standing in front of him. One, that seemed to be in charge, had a bigger suit of armour than the rest of the marines. Everyone, including the medic, were aiming guns at Michael and his group. They were all wearing red.

"Dominion?" asked Michael.

"Yeah, whos asking?" asked the lead marine, which seemed to be the origin of the gruff voice.

"Major Michael Levan of the Dominion." said Michael, who used their fake rank to better their chance of survival.

"Well damn, I never thought I would ever see another friendly again!" said the lead Marine. "Give them their guns back, we have to treat our new friends with respect!"

Then, one of the un-armoured people, looking to be a scientist, dragged their large heavy weapons over. All except for Jack's who had never had them taken as it would have required to take his hands off. Instead he had just kept his hands straight up.

"Thanks, sir?" Michael asked.

"Oh no, i'm not your superior, im a sergeant. You out rank me. So I call you sir. But thanks anyway."

"Oh ok…"

"Oh sorry, this all must be going very quickly for you guys. I'm sergeant Jax, Thomas Jax. It's nice to meet you. Me and this group of marines have been guarding this base since the Dominion fleet left. There used to be more than 7 of us, around 30 to be exact, but after many attacks from Zerg and Terran alike, we've been reduced to this amount. " Jax explained.

I thought all other Dominion soldiers had been killed or eaten, so when you and your group came near the base, we had to take precautions." He said motioning to the lights and siege tanks. So sorry for the rude welcome. "

"Thanks for the explanation, But can I get these soldiers to a barracks to sleep, they kinda need it." Michael said with his group of civilians-turned-soldiers fooling around behind him. The only one not joining was Jack, who towered right behind Michael with his marauder armor.

"Oh sure! Cordon! Show our new guests where their new quarters are. Why don't you guys join them as well?" said Jax facing his marines and medic. "So, since you just got here why don't we go to the command room and exchange information?"

"Sounds great, let's go." saif Michael.

Jax led Michael to the command room while also pointing out everything on the way, such as bathrooms and offices. It got quite annoying after a while so Michael stopped listening.

"We're here!" said Jax, stopping abruptly, making Michael run into him. "Oops, sorry… Right this way."

Michael entered the command room, it was not what he expected. Although Michael didn't know what it was going to look like, he had imagined differently. The room was very small and had only a few computers and a tactics table in the center. Michael had expected a room similar to the bridge of a battle cruiser.

"Now this room might be small, but its built like a motherfucker. If the planet was blown up, this room would still be here." Jax said proudly.

"Oh boy…" Michael said.

After they traded stories, Jax decided he was going to give a tour of the place to Michael.

"Only the important places please." Michael said, who tried to rub his head from his upcoming headache, only to bang his helmet, making it worse.

It turns out Jax had been left here with orders from the Dominion fleet to not let anyone take control of this facility unless other orders were given. Jax knew his crew very well and treated everyone as equals, similar to Michael's version of leadership, except sometimes Michael would use his authority. Jax treated his crew like there was none. As soon as all of the boring things of the tour were over, such as offices, bathrooms, barracks, and more offices… Why did this place need so many offices? Michael started to pay attention. Finally his attention peaked when Jax said something different than his normal ranting.

"Yeah, we have no idea what's behind this door." said Jax, almost sounding disappointed.

"Wait how? Have you tried getting into it?" asked Michael.

"Yeah, we tried everything. We tried drilling through, the drills broke. WE tried blowing the doors, it didn't affect the doors. We also tried both to the walls around this part of the facility, same results. We could probably use the keypad to get in, by my crew doesn't have the technical know how on how to hack things. Just flying Battle-cruisers."

"Wait what was the last part?"

"Technical know how?"

"No, after that."

"Just Battlecruisers?"

"Okay, we will come back to that later, but let me call down one of my crew members."

Michael walked up to a comm on the wall, asked Jax how to use it, and called the Barracks.

In the Barracks, the two crews were playing poker. Fred and the other privates were playing, but Jack just leaned against the wall and watched. Everyone had gotten out of their suits and had stored them.

"Boom baby!" yelled Fred, playing down his hand,

"Damn, stop winning!" said Private Toso who was also yelling.

Everyone was laughing at the remark when the comm on the wall started beeping. Fred got up from the table and walked over to it, still laughing with everyone, and picked it up.

"Yello?" he said. "Yes sir, right away."

Fred hung up the communicator. "I'll be right back guys."

Michael leaned against the wall, waiting impatiently with Jax who seemed perfectly occupied trying to touch the back of his armour. Then Fred came running in.

"Where's your armor?" asked Michael, maybe a bit to harshly.

"Sorry, I took it off." said Fred, his laughy mood clearly ruined.

"Nevermind, forget I said anything. Just, can you open this door?" asked Michael.

Fred took a few seconds examining the keypad to the door.

"Sure, should take three seconds." he said.

"Then do it!" said Michael. "Jax, when he opens his door, be ready, we don't know what could be on the other side."

"Gotcha." said Jax.

"Okay opened." said Fred as the door opened.

Through the door was a long, wide hallway, just like any other part of the ship, but at the end there was another hanger. But, like how the first one was before Jax lit it up, it was too dark to see in from that distance.

"Weird." said Michael. "Fred stay back, you have no armour. Jax, let's go through this door."

When they opened the door, Michael stood there in awe of what he laid his eyes on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Yo, Im back with an update, please make sure to review! It always helps! Sorry about this chapter, it's a long read with little dialogue. This chapters more information for future chapters, but I tried to make it interesting enough.**

 **-MtMcEachran**

 _ **Starcraft: The Inferno**_

 **Chapter 5**

When they opened the door, Michael stood there in awe of what he laid his eyes on. Through the door there lied a room a bit larger than a bridge on a Battlecruiser. Along the walls of the room lied what seemed to be best described as test pobs. There were 5 pods in total, with each containing a light blue liquid. There were three on the left wall and two on the right. There was one male Protoss, one male Terran, and one Zerg larva in the pods to the left. On the right there was one female Protoss and one female Terran. The pods on the right were parallel with the pods on the left, except the Zerg larva pod. Directly across from the Zerg pod lied an indent in the wall displaying an array of weapons and armour Michael had never seen before. Finally, at the back wall, there was an array of computers.

"Ho-ly shit." said Michael, finally walking through the doorway. "You don't see this everyday."

"Yeah, no kiddin." said Jax, walking after. "What kinda freaky deaky science experiments were going on in this wakadoo room?"

"Yo Fred!" Michael called out. "Get in here! You're gonna want to see this!"

Fred entered the room and had a reaction similar to Michael's own. He then ran over to the computers saying "I'm going to search through these computers, see if I can find any information on these pods."

Jax and Michael walked over to the small arsenal on the wall. Michael tried to open iron bars covering the weapons, but found it to be locked with a digital lock, similar to the one separating the whole block of the base from the rest.

"Hey Fred, can you open this lock?" asked Michael.

"Yeah sure, I'm pretty sure I can open it from here. Just give me a minute or so." said Fred.

After a few minutes, the bars were let loose and Michael looked at the armory. There were weapons Michael had seen before and ones he hadn't. All of the weapons were mounted on the wall and in the center of it all was a marauder sized suit of armour that was loaded with weapons. One of the hands of the armour was similar to a marauder's missile hands but it instead of one missile, it was a box that held 12 smaller missiles. The other hand was free, but it had what seemed a smaller version of the firebat flamethrower on the top of it's wrist. On its right shoulder there was a cannon looking, well, cannon. On its back there was a massive box right next to a cylinder. Michael thought that the box was for ammo and the cylinder was for napalm.

"Hey Jax." said Michael, turning to Jax who was holding what seemed like a modified version of an Impaler. "Do you think Jack you like this fine piece of armour?"

"Oh hell yeah." he said, walking over to the suit of armour. "That would come in handy in a fight of any kind."

He looked up and grinned, then walked back to the Impaler he was looking at before.

"I got it!" Fred said from the desk. "This room was for research on all three known races. They tried to develop new weapons by using what they learn. Supposedly that suit there is designed for all race combat." He paused for a moment, then continued. "Oh, so most of those weapons on the wall don't work. But the suit works and two of the weapons do! One called the 'Dragonstrike', which is something called a 'repeater rifle'. The other one that works is called 'Chaos' which is something called a 'gatling pistol'. Why dont you check them out, I'll go get Jack so he can move the suit."

Michael looked around the armory for a bit looking for one of the guns mentioned. He looked at the labels and found the one called "Dragonstrike". He took it off the wall and inspected it. He looked for the magazine slot, but didn't find any. It had two wires running out of it and had two jutting struts out the end with a coil running between the two. It seemed to run on a power source instead of using bullets, which could be useful if Michael had a way to power it. After Michael had set it down on the desk, Fred came into the room with an armourless Jack.

"There it is Jack." said Fred.

"Shit man, what the hell is that!" exclaimed Jack, checking out the suit of armour.

"It's called the ASS." said Fred.

The room went silent for a moment. Then Jax burst out laughing.

"The ASS!" Jax managed to get out between wheezes. "Why is is named that!?"

"It stands for All Species Suit." said Fred, clearly disappointed in Jax's 4th grade sense of humor.

"I don't care what its called as long as I get to wear it." said Jack.

"All right Jack, take it over to the rest of our gear. Fred, download all of the data and bring it with us. Jax, you and I are going to check you the last of the rooms." ordered Michael.

Then the Medic from Jax's unit came into the room with her armour on.

"Hey guys." she said.

"Hey Marissa." said Jax. "Why dont you check out the new prototype weapons we found, you were saying that you needed one."

"Now hold on, why would you need a weapon, your a medic." said Michael.

"See here genius," said Marissa, "If I'm out in the battlefield, with the numbers that we have, I'd prefer to have a weapon so that I don't die. We don't have the manpower for specialization."

"Hey now, no need to get harsh." said Michael. "Why don't you take the 'gatling pistol' or whatever it is. It's a pistol so it should be a good side arm. I don't want you with a rifle as I want you as a medic, not a marine. Understand?"

"Yeah"

"Okay good. Everyone, lets go."

Michael and Jax went around to the rest of the rooms while everyone else went back to the barracks section of the base. Michael and Jax didn't find anything important in any of the other rooms, even the hanger was empty. When Michael and Jax get back to their rooms, they both took off their armor and took a small break. Then Michael got up to leave.

"Where you going?" asked Jax.

"I've got things to do, one of them equipping my team with combat shields and the other is modifying my CMC to have enough power to fuel my new rifle." Michael said while leaving.

Once he was done heading out shield to his team, he found a portable reactor and welding it's "Non-reactor" part, then welded pieces of thick metal around it to create armour for it. HE attached the wires from the weapon to the reactor, and nearly blowing his face off he realized there was turning off the reactor. He had to do a bit more fiddling but eventually got a switch onto the the gun near the trigger, giving him the ability to turn on and off the reactor. Feeling satisfied with his work. He went toward an officer's cabin, and fell on the bed, letting himself fall into a much needed sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Yo, Im back with an update, please make sure to review! It always helps! Sorry about this chapter being mixed up with the last one. Again, make sure to review!**

 **-MtMcEachran**

 _ **Starcraft: The Inferno**_

 **Chapter 6**

Michael sat up straight almost immediately when he was woken up by Jax ramming his door down in his armor.

"Wake up sleepy! Private Toso saw a Zerg attack wave heading for the base while on guard duty!" Jax immediately yelled.

"How long we got?" asked Michael, already stepping into his suit of armor.

"About 10 minutes." said Jax.

"Get everyone suited up, close the hanger door. Have everyone head to the hanger to set up a Defence line." Michael said, walking towards the door with his modified CMC armor, combat shield, and new rifle.

Jax then ran down towards the barracks where the rest of the crew is. Michael start to head toward the hanger door. Two people had beaten him there, Marissa the medic, and somehow Jax. Michael stood behind the makeshift wall of Crucio siege tanks. Once everyone else had entered the hangar, Michael started talking.

"Okay everyone, we have about 5 minutes before the Zerg get here. We don't know how many there are or what kind of Zerg is in the attack, but we have to hold this hanger." Michael said commandingly. Michael heard some scratching on the hanger door, he assumed it to be some zerglings that had gotten ahead of the group. "Hoorah!" He yelled.

"Hoorah!" Everyone yelled back.

Suddenly a massive hole was torn in the hanger door by a towering Ultralisk. This hole let zerglings and hydralisks pour through and enter the hanger. Everyone opened fire on the mass of Zerg now in the hanger. The ultralisk proceeded through the hole, squishing a small group of Zerglings in the process. Not seeming to care, the Ultralisk picked up one of the Crucios and threw in against the wall, making a whole in their makeshift wall.

"Jack!" Yelled Michael, speaking into his comm.

"Yeah?" Jack said nonchalantly.

"Take out the Ultralisk with that new armor of yours!"

"Got it." He said in the same tone.

A barrage of missiles flew from Jack's hand, flying toward the Ultralisk, and hitting it in the face sending it falling towards the other side of their makeshift wall. It landed, crushing one of the tanks and another group of Zerg with it. See that it was still alive, Michael fired a blast from his new laser into its face, tearing right through it's armor and shredding it's brain, finally killing it. Private had walked forward, too far away from the line of Defence, to kill a downed hydralisk. This cost him his life as another Hydralisk came up from his side and impaled him through the side.

"Hold the line!" Michael heard Jax yell as he was hit in the shoulder with a hydralisk spine. Marissa brought him behind the line and started to patch him up, interrupting her rapid fire pistol shots. Michael turned to his right to see Jack away from the line, simultaneously spraying napalm and firing his rockets into crowds of Zerg. Seeing this as an opportunity Michael yelled, "Everyone form up around Jack!"

Jax who had recently been patched up and taken sim packs, ran to Jack screaming the whole time. Marissa came after and slowly everyone was formed in a circle, firing in every direction massacring the remaining Zerg. The one Ultralisk was dead, as was most of the Hydralisk forces, but there was still many more Zerglings to kill. After all of the Zerg were killed, the group gathered up, but had turned to see what was the cause of Jax yelling. "Come at me baby!"

In turns out that Jax had ran out of ammo and was fighting a Zerglings hand to hand. The zergling ran toward him with its tusks out, Jax proceeded to grab them, flinging it into a nearby wall, then smashing it's head with his boots. This creating an explosion of purple blood.

"That really gets the blood running!" Yelled Jax, obviously still suffering effects from the painkillers.

"Okay, we need to get off of this goddamned planet!" Yelled Michael. "We need to fly a Battle-Cruiser off of this planet. Anyone have any ideas?"

"I can show you the Battle-Cruisers up top?" Offered Marissa. "Right now we down need a medic as there is a robotic doctor in the base, so I have time to show you."

"I'll come too. My job as an engineer before being drafted was building Battle-Cruisers. So I'll be able to advise you on which one we should take, as we only have enough crew for one." Said Fred.

"Sounds good, you two come with me. Everyone else, start making a list of things that we might need when leaving and load it on up to the heliport up top. Let's move." Said Michael, who proceeded to follow Marissa to an elevator, followed by Fred.

On the elevator, Fred starts babbling about technologies reading from his artstation. Michael, being a marine, doesn't really understand what he is talking about, and Marissa seemed bored.

"Shut it Fred." said Michael. "No one understands what you're saying anyway."

"So you don't want to learn about the new A.I. that was implemented into the Battlecruisers?" asked Fred.

"Fine." said Michael, slightly interested now. "Just dumb it down so that non-techies like us understand it."

"Well, so on this planet, before it was settled by civilians, the Dominion was testing out fully automated Battlecruisers. Of course, as funky as A.I. are, they didnt work. However, they managed to implement A.I far enough that it takes care of most of the calculations and will act like a helmsman."

"Well that's interesting. Just make sure that if we get a Cruiser like that, you have more control over the ship than the robot does." Michael said bitterly. Michael had never really been a fan of Artificial Intelligence. He always thought that they were unnatural, although, in the Koprulu Sector, nothings natural.

"Will do." said Fred, signaling the end of the conversation.

Once they had reached the starport on the roof, Fred had once again started up conversation.

"Marissa, do you know what kind of Cruisers are stationed here?" asked Fred.

"Yep, there are a few Minotaur class and a few Behemoth class. With the majority being Behemoth. I didn't know anything about the A.I., so I bet they are installed in the Minotaur Cruisers." said Marissa.

The trio walked over to one of the cruisers and inspected it. It was massive and colored red. They were going to have to take care of the red paint, as Michael no longer wanted to rally under the Dominion. The Cruiser was a Minotaur class, which meant it was equipped with a Yamato Cannon as well as a Defence Matrix and a Warp drive. It had an invasion ramp on the bottom, letting a crew be able to unload all of it's marines very quickly without the need for dropships. After a quick tour of the inside, Michael had seen that the Cruiser had a personal quarters section, instead of an onboard barracks. It also has a brig and a mess hall.

"I like this ship."said Michael, clearly impressed.

"I do to." said Marissa, looking bored as usual.

"I love it!" exclaimed Fred, running around, checking out all of the little trinkets around the ship like a small child would run around a candy store. "Can we check out the bridge now? I want to see if it has the A.I."

Doing as Fred wanted, the trio walked up to the bridge. The bridge was just like a normal bridge, with a tactics table and monitors along the walls. It had no glass windows, as they were considered a safety issue. It also had a captain's chair in the center.

Michael went to go sit in the captains seat, a tight fit in his CMC armour.

"Well this is nothing special." said Michael said bluntly.

Suddenly a flash of blue came from the screen on the left hand side of the chair.

"Welcome captain, please state your name." said a robotic female voice.

"Uh, Michael?" Michael said questioningly.

"Welcome, Michael. What would be your first command?"

"Um, nothing for now, just sit tight."

Michael looked over at Fred who was standing perfectly still staring at the projection of a women Michael had been previously covering with his hand.

"No, way! I can't believe it!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Yo, Im back with an update. Sorry about the super lateness again. X)**

 **-MtMcEachran**

 _ **Starcraft: The Inferno**_

 **Chapter 6**

"No, way! I can't believe it!" exclaimed Fred, running over to the hologram. "Hello, I'm Fred…" he began.

"I am sorry, one known as Fred, but I am not allowed to talk to anyone except the Captain unless directed to." Said the holographic woman.

"Ah, I see." Fred said disappointingly.

"Hey, uh, I don't really know what to call you." said Michael, looking at the woman.

"I am called H.A.C, but if you would like, you may establish a name to reference me as." said the hologram in the same nonchalant voice that Michael is starting to find annoying.

"Uh, okay. How about I call you… Kate? No Rose." said Michael

"Understood, I will now will be known as 'Rose'."

"Okay, this is still a bit weird. Rose, I want you to talk to Fred and answer any questions he has while me and Marissa go down to examine the rest of the ship."

"Sweeeet." said Fred.

"Understood Captain." said the newly named Rose.

"Okay then." stated Michael.

Michael and Marissa walked around the ship once more, checking out the engine room and hangerbay. The engine was nothing special, just a basic Behemoth class engine, standard issue. The hangar was nothing special either, except the fact the it was quite massive, it had no spectacular qualities. Michael radioed Fred and told him that he would be back as he was leaving to retrieve the rest of the crew.

When he got there one of the non armoured people from his first encounter with Jax's group came up to him.

"Hey uh, Michael Sir?" he asked.

"No need for the sir. What's the issue?" asked Michael.

"Well, I was wondering if I could bring the tubes with the test subjects and the research along with them into the lab of the ship. Could you permit me?" he asked.

"Why in the blue blazes would you want to bring that crap aboard my ship?" Michael asked in more of a shouty manner than a questioning manner.

"Well, I don't want my- the research to go to waste. I was a scientist here before the collapse of the world and thought I could find something useful from them. You never know what could be hidden in those bodies…" stated the man confidently.

"No."

Seeming to be shocked by this answer, he stuttered for words for a minute. When Michael brushed past him, he started to talk again.

"Please sir! I really recommend it!"

Michael gave him a glare. "What's your name?"

"Uh, my name is Scott, Karl Scott." said Karl, who seemed to still be waiting for an answer.

"Okay fine, bring the stupid things aboard. Just don't.. bother anyone with it. Get Jack to help you load in those pods." Michael said as he brushed past him hitting his shoulder with his mechanical arm. He then looked at the rest of the crew. Jack was leaning against the wall, Marissa was already packing up her stuff, she had managed to eat him down to the barracks. Private Toso was playing cards with the rest of Jax's crew. All of them were not ready to leave except for Marissa who jogged up to him when she was finished.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." Michael said back.

Then Marissa left, presumably to bring her belongings to the ship. Michael had started to realize whenever he looked at her his mind got a little more frantic, but just waved it off. He looked at the crew again and started to speak.

"Listen up! Most of you are expecting to stay here, but you're not. Grab your belongings and bring them up to our new cruiser. You'll know which one it is as Fred turned the engine on already. After that come back and find me for a list of things to bring onboard. Understood?" Michael said commandingly.

There were many groans and quite "Yes sirs." Jack walked up to Michael.

"Hey, I'll make sure that they got their shit on board. Also do want to send me a copy of that list you got?" He asked.

"No, I want you to help Karl with his little side project. Then you can come back to get a copy." said Michael.

"Understood." said Jack, who started to walk toward Karl.

Michael decided to start composing his list of equipment he wanted on his ship. He decided he wanted to fill up each extra suit space in unused personal quarters with basic CMC marine armour along with combat shields. He also decided to load up whatever remaining Crucio siege tanks were remaining. Finally he decided to take as many dropships and pods from anywhere in facility and load them into the cargo hold. He wanted to make sure he could have as many fast entrances as he could. He then sent this list to the crew to both their pads and suit overlays. Michael then gathered whatever ammo he could hold and brought it up to the ship. Even though his new rifle is electrically powered, his side arm still uses ammo and maybe he could use them for some personal engineering experiments. He took all of this into a small corner of the hanger and converted it into a small engineering corner for himself. He wasn't an engineer, but he did like to repair and reinforce his CMC. He then walked up to the officer's quarters section and entered the one closest to the bridge. When he opened the door, he saw Fred unpacking his stuff.

"Fred." Michael said.

"Oh! Hey Michael, didn't see you there. Do you li-"

"Get out of my room."

"Okay!" said Fred. Fred then picked up his stuff, put it into a box, and left the room.

Once the door closed behind Fred, Michael said, "That's better…"

Michael unattached the wires from the "Dragon Strike" and put into the weapon rack, tightening the straps. Then he put his sidearm in the slot underneath it. There seemed to be more space for additional weaponry, but since Michael didn't have any he left them empty. He then put his CMC armour into one of the two armour positions in the wall to charge. All of this was in the entry portion of his room. Once he was out of his amour, Michael walked through the rest of his room discovering that down the small hallway in his room, there was a bathroom and a bedroom. Once he was done setting up, he put his name on his door and sat down in the desk in the entry room. He was rubbing his temples trying to think of what to do next when he got a knock at his door. He opened up to see Jack standing there with his hand leaning on the entryway.

"Hey Michael, mind if I take the room next to yours? Fred is two doors down and since these walls are not soundproof, well I assumed you would be a better neighbor." stated Jack.

"Uh, yeah sure, just don't do any screaming in there okay bud?" said Michael throwing a friendly punch at his shoulder.

"Thanks." said Fred, who then left.

Michael then walked through his room to the bedroom and fell on the bed, falling asleep soon after.


End file.
